Knight in Shining Leather
by Superherofan-real
Summary: Ahh the feels! Reveals! Rivals! Battles! Friends or Foes? A Poppy or a Rose? Just a friend? I dont think so. #Marichat #Adrienette #Ishipit!


(A miraculous ladybug short story)

CONCEPT: Marinette, Chloè, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and the other classmates, welcome a new student into class. He is basically the male version of Chloè. He has a huge crush on Marinette, just as Chloè does Adrien. This new classmate pushes Adrien around a lot just like Chloè and

Marinette. What the others don't know, is that Marinette has known this guy since pre school, they used to be best friends until he moved away. But now he's back, and wants to make everyone around him worship the ground he walks on! (Sound familiar? He is very similar to Chloè!) but anyway here is the story.

Marinette sat down in her usual seat in class, very thankful that she wasn't late today. But Adrien however, was. "Bonjour Miss. Bustier." Everyone greeted. "Bonjour students!" Cheered Miss Bustier. "Today we have a new student! Now he is very new, and will need lots of help adjusting to the new program. Marinette as class representative I understand that you take responsibility in showing him the basics." She said. "Yes madam." Said Marinette respectfuly. In walked a Posh, Well dressed Dapper Young man. "Everyone this is Leo."

Said the teacher. "Bonjour Leo!" Said the class in unison. Marinette thought that he looked very familiar..."Mari! I can't believe that it's really you! I haven't seen you in ages!" Said Leo. "Leo? Wait Leo from Pre school?! Oh my gosh wow I haven't seen you in forever!" Responded Marinette. "Marinette, Leo will sit with you today in the front row, where Adrien and Nino usually sit, if that's fine with you?" Said Ms. Bustier. "Yes of course Miss." Said Marinette. And so the pair sat in the front row. Alya and Nino sat behind them and Adrien was still no where to be seen. All of the sudden **BOOM**! The doors fly open and in rushes A very confused Adrien. "Misour Agreste, I understand that you have an excuse for being 15 minutes late to my class?" Said Miss Bustier. "Uhmm... well actually Miss, no I don't I'm very sorry. It won't happen again." Said Adrien sincerely. "Yes yes of course Adrien. Go take your seat in the back behind Nino and Alya." Miss Bustier stated. Marinette looked at Adrien as he walked past them, and it was obvious that he was upset with sitting in the back by himself. "Ugh don't you just hate it when people do that Mari? Interrupting our very important studies! He should be ashamed of what comotion he caused!" Ranted Leo. "Uhm.." pondered Marinette. How could Leo say something so offensive about one of the kindest most generous people in the world? "What page were we on sweet pea?"flirted Leo. "Huh?! O-oh uhm page T-thirty one."gushed Marinette. "Thank you for taking me under your wing Mari, I'm so very lucky to have such a beautiful mentor to show me around." Leo Said smoothly. "Uhh yeah your welcome!" Flaberd Marinette. "Hey Nino? Who is that guy?!" Whispered Adrien to Nino. "Oh that's Leo. He's new here, and Miss Bustier said that Marinette was going to show him around since she was the class representative." Explained Nino. "Why is he sitting in MY seat?" Asked Adrien. "He needs to be up front so that Marinette can show him the work." Nino said. "O-Oh ok then..." Adrien stated back. "Apparently He's known Marinette Since Pre school." Said Nino. "Oh, so now their all buddy buddy because they went to school together 10 years ago?!" Ranted Adrien. "Wow dude slow your role a bit. Your not jealous of Leo are you?" Asked Nino. "What! No of course not!" Whisper-yelled Adrien to Nino. Adrien was jealous of Leo. In fact he was Very angry that He got to sit in his seat, and basically replace him. So he eavesdropped on them. "Wow! Your very smart Mari. And so sweet, and beautiful, and-" Leo went on as he edged closer and closer to Marinettes face until their noses practically touched. "Grrrrrrr...This guy is just a flirt trying to show off in front of Marinette" Adrien thought. "Err..uhhh...t-thanks L-Leo, I think we should get back to work though... Marinette stuttered. "Yes yes the work, of course." Leo recoverd. Later on in the day, Miss bustier asked Adrien to pass out papers for the work that couldn't be done on the tablets. "Adrien, please pass out these papers." Said Miss bustier. " yes ma'am" answered Adrien. "So what are you doing after school today, beauty?" Asked Leo. "Oh umm I'm working on a very important project (she actually wasn't) for chemistry class." Said Marinette. "Oh then perhaps I could stop by your house later and-"

"NO! I uh I mean I-it's fine really! I'm far to busy to hang out or anything, and I work better alone. So..." Marinette interrupted Leo. Adrien walked by handing out papers and passing around Hellos and How are you's. "Hey Ivan! How are you today?" Adrien went on. He continued until there was one last desk left. As he walked up to it he herd one of the students seated at it (Leo) say something that made Adrien Very VERY mad. "Hahaha your so funny, Princess!" Flirted Leo to Marinette. No! That couldn't be what he herd! Only Adrien Called Marinette Princess, when he would make his visits to her as Chat Noir! He couldn't believe it, until he heard it again.."wow is that your design Princess? It's beautiful! Your so talented!" Said Leo Smoothly. There it was again! He had to stop him from saying anymore! And so when he walked up to the desk he did. **SLAM!** The paper slammed down in between Leo and Marinette, just as Leo was about to edge in again and call Her Princess. "Ahem! Hello Marinette! How are you today?" Adrien Asked sweetly. "Hi Adrien, I'm great today and you?" Marinette Said back to Adrien, hinting to him that she was thankful that he interrupted. "And you sir, I don't believe we've met before. How are you on this Fine FINE day?!" Adrien said trying to hide the anger in his voice. "Oh yes of course the one who was an hour late..tsk tsk. My name is Leo. And thank you I'm quite Alright, but I'm scencing your not?" Leo Said with an attitude about it. "Oh no no I'm sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt this joyful meeting you had going on here. Nice to meet you SIR." Said Adrien sarcastically.

Soon later it was lunch break. The students hurried off to lunch to socialize and eat. Marinette and Leo were sitting at a large table filled with the rest of Marinettes friends, when Adrien was getting his food. And of course he overheard when Leo Said "your friends seem very nice Princess! All except for that Agreste boy." When Adrien herd it again it echoed in his head... _Princess. **Princess.** Princess. _Princess. Mocking him teasing him. He had to stop it, but how?! He couldn't just walk up to them as Adrien and tell him that HE was the only one who called her Princess. He'd have to think of a plan. But first, to separate them for now. After he got his tray he rushed over to the table they were sitting at and sat right between Leo and Marinette. "Well hello again!" Said Adrien. "Ugh not you again." Whispered Leo. "C'mon Princess lets go sit somewhere else shall we?" Leo Asked. There it was once more! Adrien slowly turned around to face Leo and said,"what did you just call her?" "Umm Princess ." Leo shot back with an annoyed look. That was it Adrien snapped and said " YOU don't call her that! Only I DO!"...there was silence. His voice echoed through the café. Leo had a blank look on his face, as though someone had slapped him silly. Adrien turned back around to see Marinette staring back at him. "Uhh hehehe we uh...we need to talk Marinette." Said Adrien. Marinette shook her head in response, and followed him to the back of the café, at a table no one else was around. "So uhhh what did you get from that whole thing that went down just now?" Asked Adrien Embarrassed. "Well kitty, I got that you, are jealous of Leo, and that you are Chat Noir of course and that you are very stupid for doing that. Seriously Adrien what were you thinking?! What if someone herd you and recognized that you were Chat Noir?" Marinette Said concerned, with a slight punch on the shoulder of Adrien. "Yeah I know I know I'm such an idiot!" Adrien said with his head hung and a sad expression in his face. "But it was sweet, and caring of you to do that for me" Marinette Said as she lifted adriens head and held it in her hands. " you know you don't have to save me all of the time right? I'm strong enough to handle some stuff." Said Marinette confidently. "Yes but I will always return to save my Princess." Said Adrien with a blush across his face. "I know Kitty, I Know" Marinette Said as she ran her fingers through his hair.


End file.
